


Underneath The Scales

by starwolf626



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, again much oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626
Summary: He was told emotion was a burden. Positive emotions. Friendships were the worst thing in the world. You'd be left alone. Relationships led to heartbreak and depression. "People are cruel," His creator would say, "You can't trust them with anything. Especially your heart." Don't be a fool, Craig. He's trying to hurt you. Or is he?"Greg... What is happiness?" He asked, voice soft.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Underneath The Scales

_“Monster!”_

_"Brute!"_

_"Disgrace!"_

_"Do your parents even like you?!"_

_"What is wrong with you?!"_

_"Put that thing away!"_

Words of his classmates spoke through his head as Crecko leaped through the city, sticking to surfaces and swimming his way through the river. Needless to say, he wasn't in a very good mood. He had a bit of an issue today. Okay, that was an understatement. Today was a disaster for his daytime identity. He figured he needed a night to himself. It was pretty quiet after all.

Hopping into the roof of a tall building, the Shadow Mask walked on all fours to the opposite edge, laying down on his stomach as he looked over the city and its lights. He breathed a sigh through his large muzzle, laying his head down of his claws as he gazed through the green glass visor of his suit. His large tail curled slightly. It'd be pretty bizarre to see a large, crocodile-like creature laying on top of a building but thankfully, it was late at night.

Crecko never considered himself a kid or actual human. He was a machine made of flesh and blood. That's what Nomeo told him anyway. And in a way, that was true. He wasn't conceived by another human, he was bred in a laboratory. It made sense in his mind. Based on his observations of other humans, they didn't have personality defects as he did. Perhaps it was because he didn't understand emotion as well as Walter and Farley. He wasn't exactly fully 'developed' like they were.

Crecko shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He never wanted to think about it so the fact that he did just fueled his temper. He huffed through the nose of his muzzle, narrowing his eyes. _So what I'm quiet... It's not my fault I was made to be that way._

_"What's with the silence?"_

_"You think you're too good to talk to the rest of us or something?"_

He kept thinking ill of his classmates when an all too familiar voice of a certain fellow reptilian he was acquainted with interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing up here, Craig?" Gekko. More specifically, Greg. Crecko sighed at the Pj Mask's voice, not bothering to look at him.

_"Come on! Speak. UP."_

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I saw you racing through the city while I was heading to bed. Considering what happened today, I wanted to make sure you weren't causing trouble." Gekko slowly approached the resting Shadow Mask, being cautious. He was familiar with Crecko enough to know that any fast movement, while he was in a docile state, will make him see you as a threat. "But you seem pretty calm."

"Coping as much someone who was made fun of for being silent." Gekko winced a little. "I'm sorry. Cameron and his friends shouldn't have done what they did." He muttered. He had been playing with Connor and Amaya when he first saw it.

_Craig was standing under a tree, minding his own business while watching as the other kids played. Walter and Farley weren't around for reasons Greg didn't know. Only when he heard the mischievous giggles of Cameron and his buddies as they approached Craig was when he knew something bad was about to go down. They proceeded to circle Craig and push him around. He could hear the mocking of Craig's silence with Cameron leading the charge of the verbal onslaught. Connor and Amaya's attention was caught by this as they frowned, Connor calling to the band of bullies, "Hey, cut that out!"_

_Amaya joined in by saying, "Leave him alone! He did nothing to you!" Cameron and his friends just ignored them, continuing to push and mock the poor boy. Finally, Cameron shoved Craig to the ground hard. The blonde male grunted as he landed on the grass, looking up at Cameron with a somewhat neutral expression. Greg wondered how Craig was being so calm. He knew well enough that he was no pushover. For a moment, Greg felt the urge to just run in and help. Push Cameron away. Help Craig to his feet. But that was wishful thinking. He was too nervous to do anything. Cameron narrowed his eyes and smirked at Craig, slightly annoyed at the lack of reaction his victim was giving. "What? You think you're too good to talk to the rest of us or something?" He grabbed the front of Craig's shirt collar, forcing him to his feet. "Come on! Speak. UP." Connor made a move to intervene while Walter and Farley had just walked out with the teacher when..._

_THWACK!_

_Everyone froze as Cameron was suddenly knocked a few feet back, his nose gushing blood as he tripped and fell. It was no secret who was the one who punched him. Craig stood there with bloody knuckles as he stared down at his tormenter with a blank expression. Greg could've sworn he was going to advance on Cameron when the teacher quickly came over and yanked Craig away._

"No." Crecko's voice broke Gekko out of his thoughts. The Pj Mask found himself sitting next to the villain on the edge of the building as he looked over at Crecko. Crecko huffed out a sigh. "I shouldn't have punched him. I gave him what he wanted; A reaction." Gekko was silent before shrugging. "Maybe, but he kind of deserved it."

The Shadow Mask shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so." The two green-clad reptiles sat and laid there as they gazed over the city, admiring how beautiful it looked. Neither of them said anything. They both didn't know what to say. Crecko glanced over to his fellow lizard and noticed his tail was moving back and forth slightly in what seemed like anticipation. _He's probably nervous about being so close to me. Don't blame him. I did almost set him and the entire city on fire the last time we fought. It's a miracle he even somewhat trusts me, both day and night._

Crecko didn't entirely know how Greg managed to find out he was a Shadow Mask, let alone the most destructive of the band of villains. It just happened so fast. He found it difficult to remember.

_Craig sat under a tree, sketching in an old notebook he nicked from the teacher's desk. He didn't have his own so he had to make due with something, right? He had done it so swiftly, he figured no one noticed. He figured. He was so focused on the sketch of his alter-ego, he didn't notice Greg walking up to him. The younger blonde stood behind Craig quietly. Originally, he was going to confront Craig about stealing the notebook but when he saw the drawings of Crecko, he froze. Alarms started going off in his head. There was no way Craig would know who Crecko is unless... He was Crecko himself. He started putting two and two together. The fact that their voices matched, the fact that their hair shared the same spiked up style, and the fact that Craig's wristband had the same paw symbol as the Shadow Masks did. Greg started shaking. Crecko was a scary opponent to go against. Wulfenite and Falcor didn't have half the scare effect a Crecko had. And here the reptilian Shadow Mask was, sitting right in front of him._

Crecko quietly cursed himself for being so careless at the time. But by now, however, he was used to it. Since the two of them knew each other's identity, they made a deal. If Gekko didn't rat him out to Catboy and Owlette, Crecko wouldn't rat him to Wulfenite and Falcor.

"Still can't believe you'd sacrifice yourself for this city," Crecko spoke, wanting to break the silence. Gekko looked at him. "I'm a hero. I have to do what's right." Crecko sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know, if you'd stop letting people like Romeo, Night Ninja, and Luna Girl get away, you wouldn't have to protect this dump."

Gekko sighed. "Maybe so." He paused. "But don't forget we'd still have to deal with you and Nomeo." Crecko shrugged a little, "I suppose so."

"We can't have you, Wulfenite, and Falcor running around, causing trouble. And we certainly can't have Nomeo on the loose. If he can create an actual human being, then I don't want to know what else he's capable of doing."

"Don't be so paranoid, little dude."

"It's kind of hard not to be."

"Touché."

Gekko fell silent, looking down. He glanced at Crecko, who was just staring up at the moon. He could see just how glazed Crecko's eyes. He looked completely deprived of emotion. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on within Crecko's head. He sighed, turning his gaze to the city. "I haven't told Catboy and Owlette about you." Crecko glanced at the little lizard. "I know. if you had, you wouldn't even be here. But, I haven't told Wulfenite, Falcor, or Nomeo about you either." Gekko looked at him. "Why? We're enemies, aren't we?" Crecko shrugged. "Just because Nomeo's my creator, it doesn't mean I like him. There's something off about him but maybe that's just my underdeveloped self rebelling against the wishes of my master."

Gekko was silent. He couldn't really argue with Crecko, mostly because he didn't know how to. But he had to admit, Crecko had a point. Out of the three Shadow Masks, Crecko was the most reluctant. While Wulfenite and Falcor jumped at the command of Nomeo, Crecko would either stay put for a few moments or just flat refuse and do his own thing.

Crecko sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Gekko... What is it like?"

"Huh?

"What is it like to feel emotion?"

Gekko froze at the question and suddenly, an aching pain formed in his chest. "Do you... Not feel emotion?"

"I don't feel happy emotions. Just the bitter ones. You know, sadness, frustration, anger. That sort of thing." Crecko looked down, his voice a soft mutter. The downcast expression of the reptile startled Gekko to an extent. He had never seen him so... Defeated. The Pj Mask leaned back a little, his eyes looking down. "I'm... Sorry to hear that..." He mumbled, his voice quiet.

"Don't be. Neither of us can change it. Nomeo says I can't feel emotion." Crecko's response was blunt but Gekko felt the need to disagree. "I don't believe that. Anyone can change if they put their mind to it. Even you, Crecko. I know you can feel emotion other than the ones you were made to feel."

"I don't have feelings, Gekko..."

"You do have feelings. And I think right now... They are hurting..."

Crecko didn't respond. For a moment, Gekko was kind of scared he had crossed a line. But to his surprise, the Shadow Mask just sighed. "Why are you doing this? Being so kind to me, despite me being your enemy? You have no reason to be this way toward me."

Gekko only smiled softly. Crecko damn near jumped out of his suit when he felt Gekko's tail intertwine with his in an affectionate manner. "Because I believe deep down, underneath the scales... You're a good person."

Crecko's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. But, he couldn't seem to stop himself from repeating Gekko's words. "Underneath the scales... I'm a good person..."

* * *

Craig paced back and forth in front of his, Walter, and Farley's capsules, trying to squash the feelings of worry he felt. Nomeo was sitting at his workbench, tinkering with some invention he was working on, whistling some twisted version of a Christmas tune. Walter and Farley had already gone to bed in their capsules, leaving Craig alone with his master. Craig fiddled with the wristband he used to transform himself into his terrifying alter-ego.

Why was he afraid?

Finally, he stopped, listening to the dripping sounds of leaky pipes all around the sewer system he called home. Despite it being a literal sewer system, Nomeo's lab was opulent in terms of science. What was scratching at Craig's chest was something Nomeo did not like being questioned on this, nor should he be. He was their master and they were his creations, he was experienced and they were not, he was human bred the natural way and they were creatures bred in a lab. He should not be questioned, for he knew all.

Still, Craig bit his lip; It had to be worth a shot. Before he could get one word out, however, Nomeo spoke, "Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Craig wanted to stutter at the question but he kept silent. He knew Nomeo didn't think much of Walter, Farley, and Craig, despite him always making it perfectly clear that him creating them was the greatest achievement he's ever done. Craig knew better than Walter and Falcor. They were just machines made of flesh and blood to Nomeo.

When Nomeo pushed his chair away from his workbench and stood up to look at the blonde, Craig bowed his head. "Master, I…" Suddenly, he lost his nerve. Why was he questioning his creator? He knew so much more than he did.

Despite the madness swirled through his goggles and within Nomeo's eyes, Craig felt the mad scientist's eyes on him. "Oh, for God's sake, you scale freak! Out with it already! I have a very busy schedule, you know. Plenty of important planning for me to do."

Craig felt his cheeks burn a dark red. "I-I'm sorry, master... I was..." His voice felt so weak. Why was he doing this? "I... I was only wondering if... If you could... Help me feel... Happiness..." Oh, calamity crocodiles, he said it. Nomeo hated it when he said that word. That one forbidden word that the scientist treated like cancer.

Through his goggles, Nomeo's eyes narrowed, and there was something dark and bitter in his smile. Craig figured it was those teeth that resembled somewhat of shark teeth for some unknown reason.

"Happiness?" Nomeo asked, voice as smooth as caramel. "Why on Earth would you want to feel something as evil as that? Aren't you compatible with the emotions you already have?"

If Craig was being completely honest, the answer was yes and no. He was compatible with his current programmed personality, being the destructive powerhouse of the Shadow Masks. But he also wanted to feel something... More. He didn't want to just be angry or sad almost all the time. He didn't voice this to Nomeo though. He just took a deep breath, continuing on. "Yes, but you see, I'm just... Feeling bored with my personality. I just think it's bland, you know? I mean, Walter and Farley have their quirks. Walter's charismatic and Farley's nerdy. I just thought..." He broke off, embarrassed.

Nomeo understood what he meant, however. "You want me to change your personality to make you seem more likable?" He asked, incredulous. Craig bowed his head. "Well… No. Just a few little emotional traits so I'm capable of feeling other emotions. Stuff like... I don't know, happiness and empathy..."

"And how would you complete the tasks for me as Crecko? Stop those pesky do-gooders from stopping me?" Nomeo asked, his voice as sweet and syrupy as molasses. Craig stood there, flustered. "Well, I just figured that I'd..."

"Crecko, Crecko, Crecko." Nomeo chuckled, shaking his head. He never bothered speaking their daytime names. Why would he? They're his creations. "Have you been hanging around that pathetic lizard again?"

"He has a name," Craig growled, before realizing who he was addressing and how he could give himself away to Nomeo. "Master, I'm sorry! I... I don't know what came over me!"

"All is forgiven," Nomeo said, waving his robotic hands. Craig breathed a sigh of relief. Too close...

Craig stiffened as he felt the cold steel of Nomeo's hands rest on his shoulders. "Now, listen to me. Whatever that lizard says to you, ignore it. He's trying to get into your head. That's what they do. They act like they care, they act like they'll be there forever, but once you fall into their trap, they'll leave you alone and you'll fall right back to square one."

Craig paused. Greg wasn't like that. At least, he didn't think so. He had found himself thinking fondly of Greg's company. He was intelligent and had a sense of humor that matched Craig's more bitter look on things more than everyone else's, which was welcome. Craig could enjoy Walter and Farley but Greg's daytime company was a welcoming change from the bitter and heated tension the Pj Masks and the Shadow Masks had. Besides, he didn't see Craig as just a freaky loner, unlike the others who often did.

"But... They don't seem like that... In the daytime at least..."

"People don't think like you or me," Nomeo explained. "They're all malicious in nature, even if they don't like it at first. This... Gekko," He grimaced as if saying a curse. "Doesn't care for you or your feelings. All he wants is to sway you over to the dark side and turn you against me."

Craig bowed his head. "I... I understand what you're saying but…" He trailed off. Thankfully, Nomeo only chuckled. "I understand completely. The heart wants what the heart wants." Nomeo turned away from the blond and walked back to his workbench sitting down. His kindly smile turned into a sickening scowl. His suspicions were being proved correct. "Remember who you are, Crecko. You are a weapon of mass destruction. You are to help me help the world by ridding the existence of humanity and starting over. You are not a person, you are a tool. And tools don't feel emotion."

Craig didn't respond, he just stood there for a few moments before wordlessly going into his capsule, shutting the glass door. His heart ached. He remembered Gekko's words.

_"Underneath the scales, you're a good person."_

He tried to repeat the words with a hint of hope. "Underneath the scales... I'm a good person..."

* * *

"You'll never win, Pj Masks!" Nomeo cackled as he stood on the rooftop, watching as his midnight marauders and newest invention fought for control over the current situation. Nomeo had built a large three-headed robot that looked awfully similar to the mythical beast Cerberus.

"We'll stop you, Nomeo!" Catboy leaped out of the way of Wulfenite's lightning as the navy colored lupine chased after him.

"Just try it and see what happens!"

Owlette avoided Falcor's sharp talons as she flew, well aware that Falcor's target was her cape. After dodging the bird of prey again, she quickly attempted to blow him off course with Owl Wing Wind. Falcor grunted in annoyance as he was pushed back but soon enough, his suit's bioluminescence glowed brightly as he quickly dived down with his own power, Falcon Dive.

While Falcor and Wulfenite seemed perfectly content with fighting Catboy and Owlette, Crecko was having a hard time focusing as he fought his own counterpart. The large crocodilian chased the little lizard up a building wall, snapping his jaws at Gekko's tail. "Hold still!"

"How 'bout no!"

Crecko leaped onto the rooftop before continuing to give chase, his thunderous footsteps shaking the bricks. "Crecko, enough!" Gekko spoke, dodging yet another snap of the larger reptilian's jaws. "Then stay out of our way!" The Shadow Mask snapped back as he swung his tail at his foe. Gekko wasn't able to dodge this time so he took the hit with a grunt. Thankfully, he managed to save himself by sticking to the side of a different building, looking down at Crecko.

"Come on! Enough of this! I'm sick of fighting you!"

"You have no choice! And neither do I!"

Crecko's large jaws opened and to Gekko's horror, the reptilian Shadow Mask breathed fire. Gekko yelled out before quickly dodging the flames, the infernal spire of fire following. Crecko coughed as he ended his inferno onslaught, shaking his head. Gekko stopped for a moment to catch his breath, cursing Nomeo under his breath. _Why fire breathing?! Just why?!_

The Pj Mask looked over at the reptilian Shadow Mask, who was on all fours. He was hacking and coughing out smoke, shaking his head. Gekko felt his heart ache. He hated seeing someone hurt. Especially Crecko. What Nomeo was doing to him was cruel. "Crecko, please! You'll hurt yourself!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Crecko suddenly charged forward on all fours, his jaws opening as he lunged at his adversary.

"Super Gekko Muscles!" Gekko grabbed the crocodilian's jaws, sliding back a little. However, his strength was easily overpowered by Crecko's. Gekko now found himself underneath the Shadow Mask, the larger reptile's muzzle barely touching his nose. He gulped and started shaking, terrified. Crecko's eyes narrowed through his glass visor, staring his counterpart in the eyes. "Craig..." Gekko whispered, deciding to use his 'real' name. "Please..."

Crecko's breathing suddenly softened as did his gaze. The two reptiles stared at each other, a silence falling upon them. The sounds of fighting from the others echoed within their ears but they didn't pay much attention to that. Finally, Crecko breathed out a shaky breath before muttering in return, "I have to... I have to hurt you... Or he'll hurt me..." Gekko was going to respond when Crecko was suddenly knocked off of him.

"Gekko!" Catboy and Owlette rushed over to him, helping him up as Nomeo rushed to Crecko, attempting to get him to stand. "Come on, you scaled freak! Get up!"

"Are you okay?" Owlette asked, to which Gekko nodded. "Yeah. Where's Wulfenite and Falcor?" Catboy chuckled, motioning to the two struggling Shadow Masks that were tied together by Catboy's cat stripes. "They won't be bothering us anytime soon." Gekko chuckled a little as he watched Wulfenite and Falcor struggle, Falcor trying to set the two of them free with his talons.

"Use your beak! Your beak!" Wulfenite bellowed.

"I don't see you helping so stop trying to help me help ourselves out of this!" Falcor retorted.

The Pj Masks all chuckled before turning to Nomeo's Cerberus robot. "What do we do about the robot?"

"Ooh, I could run around it, make it dizzy, then you guys can-" Catboy was cut off by Owlette. "Or we can just throw something at the big red button that says 'Self-Destruct; Do not press'." She spoke, pointing at the big red button that said 'Self-Destruct; Do not press'. Catboy chuckled a little nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Or we could just do that."

Gekko grabbed a small metal object and threw it at the button. The Shadow Masks and Nomeo all cringed. "Aw, man. I really should've ray shielded that..." Nomeo grimaced as the object struck the button head-on. A bullseye.

The robot started to jolt and stutter, its eyes flashing red.

_"Self-Destruct sequence activated. Blowing up in five..."_

"Get us outta here!" Falcor and Wulfenite broke free of the cat stripes and quickly rushed to Nomeo, taking cover.

_"Four..."_

"Take cover!" Catboy and Owlette ran for cover while Nomeo shook his fist at them. "Curse you, Pj Masks!" Wulfenite brought him back down.

_"Three..."_

Gekko rushed to join his friends but suddenly tripped, falling to the ground. He wasn't going to make it in time.

_"Two..."_

"Gekko!"

_"One..."_

"Greg!"

"Crecko, what are you doing?!"

Time seemed to stop when all of a sudden, Gekko felt the large arms of the crocodilian Shadow Mask wrap themselves around him, Crecko shielding him from the explosion. Crecko took most of the hit but the force was still enough to knock them both back and off the roof.

They tumbled off the ledge and onto the street below, Crecko landing on top of Gekko. The crocodilian groaned slightly, lifting himself slightly and shaking his head. His gaze settled on the Pj Mask below him and he suddenly felt panicked. "Hey, Gekko..." He shook him slightly. "We're not dead, you can get up..." No response. Crecko's tail curled up in fear. "H-Hey, little dude. This isn't funny. Get up. Please..." Still, no response.

Crecko finally got the courage to study Gekko's injuries. He could tell he was bruised with a few cuts and only minor burns. He wasn't breathing. And he wasn't moving. Crecko started shaking the lizard boy, afraid. Afraid of something he did. "Greg, come on! Get your ass up! Don't do this to me!"

"Gekko!"

"Get away from him!"

Crecko looked up and quickly ran away, scaling up the building where Nomeo and the others were waiting for him. Owlette and Catboy rushed to Gekko, quickly looking over him. "I-Is he going to be okay? He's not breathing... Catboy..."

"H-He'll be fine... Come on, we have to get him help..."

Nomeo chuckled as he watched the Pj Masks leave. "I may have failed with my robot but at least one good thing came out of that." He placed his hands behind his back with a toothy grin. "With their precious little lizard with muscle out of commission, they'll have a hard time dealing with us next time." Crecko heard Wulfenite and Falcor snicker. For a moment, he heard the urge to spit fire at all three of them. But he didn't and the urge quickly disappeared in a wave of fear that washed over him.

_Will Gekko die? Will it be my fault? Please... Don't let it be my fault..._

Crecko snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the cold steel of Nomeo's robotic fingers on his arm. "Well done, Crecko. You did one thing right tonight." Nomeo chuckled, the red and green fluid within his arms glowing along with his goggles. "Now, let's get home. I've got lots of planning to do to top this. That and I need to fix you and your suit up after that explosion." He spoke, walking away. Wulfenite and Falcor looked at Crecko before quietly following. Crecko stayed still for a few moments before slowly turning around and trailing behind the others.

_"Underneath the scales, you're a good person."_

"Underneath the scales… I'm a good person..." Crecko wasn't sure if he believed that anymore.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room, where Greg laid in bed. The same night the Pj Masks had their battle with Nomeo and his monsters, Connor and Amaya had taken him to the hospital, saying he needed help and that he needed it fast. Strangely enough, no one questioned why two kids in their pajamas were running into a hospital early in the morning with another kid also in his pajamas covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. They just quickly got him the help he needed. Now Greg was here, sound asleep in that bed, his breathing slightly raspy.

Flowers rested on the nightstand next to him. Connor and Amaya had visited him frequently during the day, always hoping for the best. Even Walter and Farley visited sometimes, being sure to apologize and wish him well. Craig, however... Craig felt guilty, which was why he never visited Greg in the daytime. He couldn't bear to see his face alive and awake, knowing that he was the reason why Greg was in the hospital in the first place. Did that mean Craig never visited our friendly neighborhood lizard boy? Well... No.

It was well into the morning hours of the night. As usual, Greg was asleep, the heart monitor being the only sound in the room. For once, it was quiet in the city. No night time villains were active nor did Connor and Amaya choose to go out on patrol and check, which was rather fortunate for one familiar Shadow Mask.

Outside, on the side of the building, a large camouflaged reptile scaled up the side toward the window of Greg's room, slowly and quietly opening the window with his tail. He slithered his way into the room. Well, at least tried to. His large size got him momentarily stuck. Crecko grumbled as he tried to wiggle his way into the room. "Curse this stupid crocodile stomach fat..." He grumbled before pushing himself through the window, landing on the ground with a soft thud. The only thing that was hanging out the window was his back feet and tail. Crecko flinched at the thud, looking up at the bed to see if he woke Greg. He sighed in relief when he saw that he didn't and stood up.

Visiting hours were closed, obviously, but he didn't seem to care what the hour was. Feelings conflicted within him. In that moment, he should've been seeing the face of his counterpart, the insufferable Gekko. The one who ruins Nomeo's plans time and time again. He and the rest of the Pj Masks. Yet, all he sees is a boy in bandages. The very same boy who told him that he was a good person inside. The very same boy who Crecko believed was the only person on Earth who truly cared about him...

Crecko sighed and walked to Greg's bedside, watching as he inhaled and exhaled for several seconds. "Hey, little dude..." He whispered. "How are you feeling?" He mentally kicked himself for asking such a dumb question. "You know what? Forget I said that."

The Shadow Mask glanced at the flowers on the bedside table. The flowers Connor and Amaya had left. The yellow dandelion a certain Wolfy had left. And the withered daisy he had left the night before.

"Look, we both know that... This is my fault. I should've stopped fighting. I shouldn't have put myself before you... I knew the robot had a self-destruct sequence but... I didn't think it would explode like that. I know you'd tell me I saved you but... If anything, I just did more damage..."

Crecko sighed, laying his head down on the bed like a dog would, next to Greg. Greg remained still, eyes closed, chest rising and falling gently. "I'm so sorry, little dude..." He whispered, tears threatening to fall. "Please be okay..." He closed his eyes, trying his best not to put so much weight on the bed. He didn't need to screw something else up.

The crocodilian stayed like that for a while before continuing to speak, standing up. "I understand if you think of me as a monster now... After what I did to you, I don't blame you..."

Crecko turned to leave and was about to when he suddenly jolted, feeling a small hand grip his tail. He turned to see Greg, awake and holding onto his tail. "Don't say that..." The blonde boy had a small, weak smile on his face as he reached over, pressing the paw print of Crecko's chest. Crecko froze as his suit suddenly deactivated, leaving Craig standing at the bedside.

Craig slowly reached his hand out and held Greg's hand gently as he moved closer. Greg kept his smile, whispering in a soft voice. "Because deep down, underneath the scales..." You're a good person..."

Craig almost broke down but managed to keep his composure. However, he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little. Not even for a second. "Underneath the scales... I'm a good person..."

* * *

Gekko writhed in pain as he laid on the ground, his body covered in scratch marks and bruises. He slowly lifted himself and looked around. Catboy, Owlette, Wulfenite, Falcor.

All four of them laid on the ground, alive but damaged. The only one who was standing strong was... Craig. More specifically, however, the Apex Shadow; Komodo Draco. Nomeo stood on top of a roof, grinning down at them all. "I can't believe it... I've won! I've finally one!" He started cackling, he couldn't stop. The strange high pitched giggles sent chills down Gekko's spine. "With Crecko's power on my side and with my new Apex serum, I intend on destroying the world! And this time, nothing can stop me!" He continued to cackle and laugh uncontrollably.

Gekko stared at the mad scientist with a look of hate before his gaze landed on Komodo Draco and his expression softened. He knew Craig was in there. He knew Nomeo was controlling him.

Komodo Draco was the result of Nomeo's serum he called the 'Apex Serum'. It was supposed to manipulate the Shadow Masks' animal spirits into turning them into monsters. And as everyone could see, it definitely worked on Craig.

He was scary as an Apex Shadow. More frightening than his Crecko form. He was more or less a half-dragon. Crystal horns sprouted from his golden hair. Razor-sharp fangs replaced his teeth. His clothing was torn and black scales replaced his skin, his face the only exception for human skin. Wings had appeared from his back and crystal claws replaced his hands. Blue symbols glowed from his body to his wings. Crystal spikes had formed, covering his back before trailing down his newly grown tail. His eyes glowed red and green, indicating who was controlling him. Perhaps the most terrifying feature about him was the purple fire he spewed.

Gekko stared at the monstrous Shadow Mask, his body slightly shaking from the pain. Komodo Draco just stood there with a blank expression. Gekko looked down, closing his eyes. For a moment, he lost hope as his friends started groaning in apparent pain, the four of them shifting around and trying to get up.

A silence filled the air since Nomeo had stopped his cackling. The fire that crackled around them was the only sound. Gekko kept silent, looking down. Nomeo laughed again. "I did what no one else could! I defeated the Pj Masks! All I needed was a simple lizard. And pretty soon, my little dog and bird will join me again and be my pets." He stated, referring to Wulfenite and Falcor.

That was when Gekko gritted his teeth and looked up at Komodo Draco. He hissed in pain before slowly standing up, holding his arm. Catboy and Owlette were helping each other up when they noticed, looking at Gekko with a fearful look in their eyes. Wulfenite and Falcor did the same but more out of confusion than fear.

Without even looking back or saying anything to his friends, he started walking forward. Toward Komodo Draco. Toward Crecko. Toward Craig... "Craig... I know you're still in there... I know you can still hear me..." The boy mumbled, voice low and soft.

Nomeo witnessed this and just smirked, pointing to the hero. Komodo Draco huffed smoke from his nose and roared, charging at his adversary. Gekko wasn't fazed by this, stopping once he was a few ways away from his friends, ignoring their pleas to come back. Wulfenite and Falcor held back the two Pj Masks.

"Gekko!" Owlette cried out.

"Get back!" Catboy shouted.

Gekko breathed in before looking to the oncoming Komodo Draco, standing his ground. "Remember how everyone said you're a monster? And even you yourself said you're a monster? Well, that isn't true! It was never true..." He tried to reason. "You're not a monster! And you're not weak! You're one of the bravest people I've ever met! And the sweetest! And the nicest!" He fumbled over his words as Komodo Draco roared again, this one more strangled than the last. "And you're going to get through this..." He continued, "Because you're strong! And even if you don't, I'll... I'll still be here for you! Because... Because..."

Komodo Draco leaped high into the sky, his symbols glowing with atomic energy. It was clear what he was about to do.

"KILL HIM!" Nomeo shouted.

"GEKKO!"

Gekko was silent before removing his mask, looking up at the draconian human with a small smile. "Because I care about you..." Komodo Draco's eyes widened for a moment before quickly slowing down, stopping directly in front of the maskless hero, a cloud of dust forming around them.

When the dust cleared, Greg was now face to face with Craig in his Apex form, the other breathing heavily as he stared down at the shorter blond. Slowly, Greg reached and ran his hands through Craig's hair, ignoring his horns. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gazed into the red and green control of Nomeo. He may not have used his power but Greg could tell Craig's claw was raised. Nevertheless, he continued to speak, his voice much quieter now.

"No matter what Nomeo does or what he says... No matter what anyone else says... You're still Craig Watterson... The brother of Walter and Farley Watterson... You're still the mighty Crecko... The crocodilian who is willing to rebel in order to save his friends..." Greg's smile turned weak as his hands moved to gently hold Craig's face. "No matter what Nomeo says... You're still my Craig Watterson... The boy I've grown to fall in love with..."

Greg gently rested his forehead against Craig's, closing his eyes. Craig was still before he slowly put his claws down, his eyes reverting back to their normal ominous evergreen color. Nomeo's hold on him was gone. Tears falling down his face, he quietly spoke to Greg, "Why...?"

The smaller blond smiled softly, "Because deep down... Underneath the scales, you're a good person..."

Craig almost couldn't stop himself from breaking down as a small smile appeared on his lips, his eyes softening and his voice going quiet.

"Underneath the scales... I'm a good person..."


End file.
